particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aldegarian Revolution
The Aldegarian Revolution (Aldegarian: انقلاب , translit. inqilāb Aldegār) refers to all events surrounding the 4327-4328 overthrow of the Aldegarian monarchy in favor of a Yazdean Republic, lead by Moabadan-Moabad Ahmad Abbasi, supported by the Yazdean clergy and many leftist groups and student movements. Beginning in November of 4327, protests against the Shahbanu began to grow, with many wishing for a greater role of religion in society. After brief fighting between Loyalist and Opposition troops, elections were called in mid-November, with the HMBI triumphing, taking all 700 seats and establishing a government. Soon thereafter, it was announced that the monarchy would be dissolved, and replaced by a Theocratic Republic. Fighting resumed between Loyalist and Opposition troops, finally ending in February, 4328 when Shahbanu Shirana I formally announced she would not contest what she called a , "fair and democratic call for the end of her reign." She subsequently resigned on the 28 of August, 4328, with a provisional government taking power until the inauguration of Ahmad Abbasi on the 5 of October, formally ending the Revolution. Background Aldegas Gasoline production and sales within Aldegar accounted for 41% of the nation's GDP, however the Shahbanu's government refused to spend more than 40% of the profit from the industry. This resulted in an enormous government surplus at the cost of a multitude government programs. Revolutionaries within the country claimed the surpluses should be shifted from paying down the debt to aiding the people in Aldegar. Cabinet Crisis After the death of several of her ministers in a plane crash, Shahbanu Shirana I stepped in as not only head of government, but head of state, resulting in what many claimed was a "violation of the Constitution." Protests immediately broke out throughout Aldegar, and soon they merged with the Revolution. Moabadan-Moabad Javad Banisadr Mirza The Moabadan-Moabad's support of the Shahbanu resulted in widespread criticism throughout the clergy, including from Abbasi, who demanded he step down. His denouncement of socialist ideals was declared an "attack on the very people he is supposed to serve." Shahbanu Shirana I and the Vaez Dynasty The Shahbanu and her family were very unpopular throughout Aldegar, leading to many wishing for their immediate abdication. Restoration-Hyperion Coalition The Shahbanu's Restoration government allied with the Hyperion party in order to form a governing coalition, however public opinion of the Hyperion party soon soured. Even though the Shahbanu and her government cut all ties with the party, the stain it left on her reputation did not disappear. Revolution Outbreak Political opponents of the Shahbanu and her government began to meet, and formed the HMBI as the formal opposition party of Aldegar. Following the June, 4327 elections, it was announced the HMBI had seized 145 seats, outperforming all expectations, even their own. The party's leader, Hossein Qaedi, announced to the people that the HMBI would not stop until the Shahbanu was deposed, and the government was held responsible. Protests Beginning in November, 4327, mass protests against the government were organized by all sides of the political spectrum. Religious dissidents, led by Ahmad Abbasi, wanted greater influence of religion in politics and culture, while socialist and leftists wanted people-oriented programs. Government response Loyalist forces seized control of cities and universities that were suspected of harboring revolutionary sentiments. The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Aldegar was formed as a coalition revolutionaries within the armed forces, and guerrilla forces throughout Aldegar. The new force clashed with the government in the streets, and soon the Shahbanu announced a desire for the fighting to end. November, 4327 elections In the November elections the HMBI took all 700 seats in the National Assembly, and announced their plans to dissolve the monarchy. The fighting resumed between Loyalist and Revolutionary forces. Abdication of the Shahbanu On 25 February, 4328, Shirana I announced plans to abdicate, saying she wouldn't oppose a, "fair and democratic call for the end of her reign." She also called for an end to the fighting, telling her supporters, "the fight is over." Aftermath Consolidation of power by the new government Immediately after the abdicated of the Shahbanu, a provisional government was created until the new Moabadan-Moabad Ahmad Abbasi - a key revolutionary - could take power. This new government set about crafting a constitution and consolidating power in the hands of Abbasi, which many criticized. Ahmad Abbasi's approval Although facing heavy international and domestic criticism, Abbasi's approval within Aldegar has remained steady since his inauguration. Aldegas A key part of the immediate aftermath of the Revolution was the increase of spending in petroleum incomes, from 40% to 60%, in order to begin a sweeping increase of federal welfare programs. Tax Reform Corporate tax in Aldegar was raised to 50% - the third highest in the word - and sales tax on essential goods was dropped to 0%.